


Happy Pride

by SlantedKnitting



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Time, Gay Pride, M/M, Modern Era, Pride, excessive blushing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-19 17:37:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19137475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlantedKnitting/pseuds/SlantedKnitting
Summary: Merlin's alone at his first Pride event, but then he comes across a booth with two very attractive men--Arthur and Gwaine--and somehow the rest of his day is filled with good company and plenty of other new firsts.





	Happy Pride

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Pride!!!

The weather is uncharacteristically pleasant. The crowd is happy—laughing, drinking, dancing, singing, celebrating. The music is loud, but at least it's been a series of good songs. It's a perfect day.

"Condoms!" Gwaine shouts, startling Arthur out of his reveries. "Come and get your—oof!" He stumbles a little as Arthur punches his shoulder, and he laughs as he rights himself.

"Sorry," Arthur says to the small group of Pride-goers who had heard Gwaine and were making their way over. "We don't actually have condoms. We ran out."

"But we _do_ have pamphlets," Gwaine says as if it's incredibly sexy.

The group indulges him and take some pamphlets before moving along to the next table.

"Why don't you make yourself useful and drive back to the centre and pick up more condoms?" Arthur suggests before Gwaine can start shouting again.

"That was the last box."

Arthur sighs and looks down at the table. "At least London will be having safer sex tonight."

Gwaine cackles and waves over a gaggle of unsuspecting girls, pawning off more pamphlets as if everyone is dying to have them and he's doing the group a favour by letting them take a few off his hands.

Arthur just watches, amused and a little jealous that he's never had that level of charisma.

The hours pass by mostly in that vein, with Gwaine being Gwaine and with Arthur talking to the members of the crowd who look like they have an actual interest in the centre's services.

The weather stays cool, the crowd stays upbeat, the music stays fun, and it really is the perfect day.

Arthur loves Pride.

He only wishes he could be on the other side of the table, spending time with his friends and getting a little tipsy and being as fabulous as he possibly can be.

Being behind the table with Gwaine is fun enough, though.

Especially when the umpteenth Mr Tall Dark and Handsome comes to stop at their booth.

Gwaine launches into his spiel, but the man's eyes keep drifting to Arthur, and Arthur can't help but look back. The man has sort of delicate features—soft lips, soft lashes, a sloping nose, long cheeks, a handsome jawline. He has a mop of brown hair and bright blue eyes, and he looks comfortable, assured, and decidedly interested in whatever Gwaine is saying.

"And what about you?" he asks when Gwaine has run out of air.

"I'm on staff," Arthur says, flashing a smile. "We both are. Gwaine's a counsellor, I'm a doctor. We offer—"

"Screenings," the man says, reciting back what Gwaine had told him. "Support groups."

"Social groups as well," Arthur says. "There's a football club, if you'd like to join."

"Oh, he wants to join," Gwaine says, rooting around on the table for the right flyer. "Here you are. Second Saturdays of the month."

"I'm… not much for football," the man admits, his smile faltering a little. All at once, Arthur can see that the man's easy confidence is mostly bluster. He suddenly looks nervous, like he has no idea what he's doing. He looks lost, like maybe he hadn't even meant to come here in the first place. He looks adorable, all flustered and unsure and out of place.

"There's other groups," Arthur offers, handing over a calendar of events. "Something for everyone, really."

The man plasters his smile back on, regaining his composure. "Thanks."

"First Pride?" Arthur asks before he can think better of it.

The man goes a bit pink. "Um… yeah, actually. Am I that obvious?"

"No," Arthur promises. "You look just like I did my first time."

"What, overwhelmed?"

"Like you're trying very hard to have a good time. And hopefully succeeding?"

The man nods. "Yeah. So far, so good. I was meant to come with a friend, but she bailed at the last minute, and I was already here, so…"

"So you're rocking your first Pride by yourself," Gwaine says, butting into their conversation. "And looking fantastic all the while."

The man blushes, laughing as he looks down at his shirt. It's a simple enough t-shirt with a rainbow flag smack in the centre of his chest. Arthur remembers the first time he dared to go out in public wearing something like that, remembers how electrifying and horrible and terrifying and freeing and glorious it had been.

"Tell you what," Gwaine says, checking his watch. "I'll man the table and Arthur here can keep you company while you peruse the rest of the offerings."

The man looks alarmed. "Oh—no, I—"

"Ooh, a cold-hearted rejection." Gwaine mimes stabbing Arthur in the heart with a dagger. "RIP."

Arthur shoves Gwaine away, feeling himself going red as well.

"No, no," the man says, looking alarmed. "I just—you're meant to be here, and I couldn't—"

"I'm asking you," Gwaine says, leaning forward like he's telling the man a secret. "Please take him off my hands. He's driving me mad."

"I'm—"

"You can ignore him," Arthur says before Gwaine can get any more carried away. "He's spent too much time under the sun."

"Aw." Gwaine mimes stabbing his own heart. "So cruel."

Arthur rolls his eyes and turns back to the man. "On second thought, I could really use an excuse to get away from him."

The man chuckles. "I mean… if you're really serious, you're welcome to come walk with me."

Arthur considers his options, and it's not much of a choice.

"Are you sure?" Arthur asks Gwaine, and Gwaine shrugs him off.

"Go have fun."

Arthur kisses Gwaine on the cheek—Gwaine laughs and shoves him away—and then rounds the table.

"I'm Arthur," he says, holding out his hand.

"Merlin."

"Shall we?"

Merlin nods and lets Arthur lead the way. Arthur takes Merlin to all his favourite vendors—they get the best food, the best desserts, the best photos with the best drag queens, the best merch, the best raffle tickets.

Merlin is quiet but fun, and in his eagerness to enjoy the rest of the day, Arthur forgets that they barely know each other. He drags Merlin with him everywhere, not giving it a second thought that he's celebrating Pride with a stranger. By the time things start winding down, Arthur's feet are aching from walking, his cheeks are hurting from smiling so much, his arms are weighed down with all the free things they've managed to get, and he's thoroughly, happily exhausted.

"Thanks for saving me from Gwaine," Arthur says as they head back to his table. "He's kind of a lot to handle."

"I should thank you," Merlin says, shooting Arthur a smile. "I don't think I would have done half of that on my own."

"Well, then, you're welcome. I hope your first Pride wasn't a disappointment."

"Not at all."

Arthur dumps his stuff on the empty table—Gwaine managed to pass out all but a spare few pamphlets—and leans against it as he stretches out his calves.

"Did you kids have a good time?" Gwaine asks, grinning a bit wider than necessary.

"What does it look like?" Arthur gestures at his loot.

"Looks like you robbed the pot at the end of the rainbow."

Merlin chuckles, and Arthur grins. "Yeah," he says. "Does look a bit like that. Mind passing over some of those empty bags?"

Gwaine hands over the totes they'd used to transport their flyers, and Merlin and Arthur stuff their things inside.

"I'm thinking it's time for dinner," Arthur decides. "Care to join?" he asks Merlin.

Merlin looks surprised but pleased by the offer. "Oh, uh… really?"

Arthur shrugs. "Yeah. Why not?"

"Why not," Merlin repeats with a smile. "Yeah, thanks."

"Afraid I can't," Gwaine says, grinning. "I've got a hot date."

"Of course you do," Arthur says, wondering why he hadn't thought of that before. Gwaine rarely lets a weekend night go by without making the most of it.

"Still up for it?" Arthur asks Merlin.

Merlin shrugs, going a little pink again, and Arthur can't help but smile. Maybe he can make the most of the night as well. Merlin seems to be into Arthur, and he is very cute, and Arthur hasn't had a good date in ages.

"Need any help cleaning up?" Arthur asks.

Gwaine shoos them off, and Arthur offers to let Merlin pick the restaurant.

"I don't really know anything around here," Merlin admits. "I'm still learning the area."

"Are you new to London?" Arthur asks, realising that their earlier conversations hadn't covered this topic.

"Yeah, I just moved here last month."

"How do you feel about Indian?" Arthur asks. "There's a place around the corner that's good."

Merlin nods, so Arthur leads the way again. They are seated at a large table towards the back in a nice romantic corner, and they put their overstuffed bags on the empty seats next to them.

"Thanks again for today," Merlin says as he looks over the menu. "Honestly, I had a lot more fun than I thought I would."

"I had fun as well. I'm glad you stumbled across our table."

"Wasn't quite a stumble," Merlin says, his voice low. "There were these two really attractive guys manning it, so I felt a bit drawn in."

"Gwaine has that effect."

Merlin murmurs his agreement and then adds, his eyes firmly on the menu, "Not just Gwaine."

Arthur grins.

They get through dinner discussing their jobs, and then they order dessert and discuss what Merlin did before moving to London, and then they just sit for a while, talking about their day and all the things they'd seen.

"I think they might kick us out soon," Merlin says, glancing around at the rest of the restaurant. Arthur looks over his shoulder and is surprised to see how crowded it is.

"Should we order a second round of dessert?" Arthur suggests.

Merlin laughs and rubs his stomach. "I couldn't possibly."

"Then I suppose we'd better give them back this table."

"Do you need this bag?" Merlin asks. "I can carry my stuff home."

"Keep it," Arthur says, a little dismayed at the thought of their evening ending. "We have plenty."

"Or…" Merlin trails off, blushing down to his neck.

"Or?"

"I could—you could come to mine so I can drop my stuff off, and then I can give you the bag back."

It's a poor excuse, but Arthur doesn't mind at all.

"Yeah," he says, trying not to smile too widely. "Let's do that."

Merlin grabs his bag and hurries out of the restaurant. Arthur follows him to the Tube, and they ride in silence, occasionally making eye contact that only serves to make Merlin blush again. Arthur wonders how long it's been since Merlin has hooked up with a stranger, how long since he's even hit on a stranger, how long since he's brought someone home on the first date.

When they get off, Merlin rounds the corner and his place is right there. He unlocks the front door, ushering Arthur inside, and pauses to check his mail before gesturing to the first door on the left.

"It's, um…" He steps inside first, holding the door open for Arthur. "It's not much."

He's not wrong. The living room is small—the kitchen even smaller—but it looks cozy and welcoming. There are built-in bookshelves along one wall, and they are completely packed with books.

Arthur steps in, moving closer to the shelves, and he realises that, actually, they aren't books at all. They're too tall, too skinny, too bright. They're comics. Hundreds upon hundreds of comic books. There are a few squatter, fatter books sprinkled throughout, but Arthur would bet they were graphic novels rather than anything else.

"Don't look at those," Merlin pleads, closing the door. "They're, um…"

"They're kind of brilliant." Arthur pulls one off the shelf and flips through it, expecting superheroes but finding some sort of fantasy instead.

"Do you… read comics?" Merlin asks, his tone a little hopeful.

"No, but apparently I should." Arthur turns the page and sees an incredibly sexy illustration of a half naked man kissing some sort of muscular human-shaped horned creature. He shows the image to Merlin, and Merlin blushes.

"Yeah, they're um…"

"You've got a nice collection." Arthur replaces the comic and turns to see Merlin dump out his bag on the sofa.

"Here," he says, holding out the empty bag. "Thanks for letting me use it."

"You can keep it. Add it to your swag pile."

"Are you sure?" Merlin asks.

Arthur nods, and Merlin hesitates before dropping the bag on the sofa.

"Well—"

He cuts himself off when Arthur crosses the room and brushes the backs of their hands together.

"I had a good time today," Arthur says, linking his pinky with Merlin's.

Merlin's gaze lands somewhere near Arthur's neck. "Me, too."

"I'd like to keep having a good time tonight, if you're up for it?"

Merlin nods vaguely.

"Merlin?" Arthur asks, uncertain. "We don't have to—"

"No, I…" Merlin huffs and looks up before leaning in, pressing his lips to Arthur's in a gentle kiss.

It's soft, hesitant, and Arthur wants to scoop Merlin up for more.

"Are you sure?" he asks. He can't read if Merlin's nervousness is because he wants it or because he's afraid to say no.

"Yes," Merlin says. He squeezes Arthur's pinky and goes for another, longer kiss.

It's more sure this time, more hungry, and Arthur leans into it.

Merlin tastes like spicy samosas, and Arthur gets a hand in his hair, pulling him closer, pulling him in for more. Merlin obliges, slotting against Arthur and wrapping his arms around Arthur's middle and sighing into the kiss when Arthur licks across his bottom lip.

Merlin opens his mouth, and Arthur gets his hands under Merlin's shirt, and then it's just a blur of tongues and touches and gasps and moans as they make their way towards Merlin's room.

Arthur pulls off his own shirt first, followed by Merlin's, and he finds that Merlin's chest is just as red as his face.

"Are you nervous?" Arthur asks, wanting to give Merlin the space to admit that.

"No."

It feels like a lie, but Merlin isn't showing any signs of wanting to slow down, so Arthur pulls him in for another kiss and lets him set the pace.

At first they just kiss some more, with Merlin's fingers buried in Arthur's hair and Arthur arms looped around Merlin's waist. Then, slowly, Merlin's hands make their way down Arthur's back until they reach the top of his jeans. He moves them around to the front and pauses with his fingers on Arthur's button.

"Is this…"

"Yeah," Arthur says. Then, when Merlin doesn't move, "Please."

Merlin licks his lips and stares down at his own hands as he undoes Arthur's flies. Arthur steps out of his jeans and smirks at the way Merlin turns impossibly redder.

"Care to return the favour?" he asks, still wanting Merlin to set the pace, to feel comfortable, to set any necessary boundaries.

Merlin bites his lip and gets himself out of his jeans.

Arthur moves closer for a kiss, their cocks pressing together through their pants, and Merlin lets out a quiet whimper. The sound goes straight to Arthur's cock, and he feels his briefs getting damp around the tip.

"I'm—" Merlin says without meaning.

"Yeah," Arthur agrees and gives Merlin's arse a squeeze. Merlin groans, and Arthur can feel Merlin's cock jerking against his hip.

They kiss roughly, Merlin's hands in Arthur's hair and Arthur's hands going to town on Merlin's arse until it feels like they've stalled.

"What do you want to do?" Arthur asks.

Merlin shrugs, and Arthur chuckles.

"There has to be something," he says, brushing his thumb across Merlin's lips. "Tell me what you want."

Merlin closes his eyes and swallows heavily. "Maybe start with blowjobs?"

Arthur's brain catches on 'start', and he wonders if Merlin would be up for more.

"I think that can be arranged." Arthur turns them and pushes on Merlin's shoulders until he's sat on the edge of his bed.

Arthur sinks to his knees, and Merlin's eyes widen.

"Care to help a guy out?" Arthur asks, tugging slightly at the waistband of Merlin's pants.

"Right—sorry." Merlin shucks out of his pants quickly, tossing them over Arthur's shoulder.

"Much better." Arthur eyes Merlin's cock for a moment—it's thick, and it curves up slightly, and it's desperately red—before leaning in to kiss the tip.

Merlin sucks in a breath and holds it, his body perfectly still, as Arthur sinks his mouth down around his cock. He exhales shakily and rests one hand on Arthur's shoulder. Arthur grabs it, lacing their fingers together and using his other hand to tug on Merlin's balls.

Arthur starts working up a rhythm, enjoying the sounds of Merlin's laboured breathing, and then Merlin lets out a gasp. Arthur sucks again, thinking Merlin had liked what he'd just done, but Merlin shoves hard at his shoulder, dislodging him.

Arthur glances up to see Merlin looking pained and biting down on his lip so hard it's white.

"Sorry," Merlin whispers, clenching his eyes shut.

"Why are you apologising?" Arthur asks, not entirely sure what's going on.

"I was—it's been a… while."

Arthur glances down at where Merlin's cock is straining, his balls pulled tight up against the base, and smirks.

"Oh," he says. "You don't have to apologise for that."

Merlin is panting, one of his hands fisted in his sheets, and Arthur sinks his mouth back down around his cock.

"Arthur," Merlin warns. "Please, I'm—"

"Mhm," Arthur says around Merlin's cock. He pulls back and sucks on the head, and Merlin bucks a little. He flicks his tongue against the underside and Merlin gasps again, grabbing a fistful of Arthur's hair.

Arthur covers Merlin's hand with his own and eases it away back down to his shoulder. Merlin's fingernails dig into his skin, and he barely gets out another warning before he's coming with a groan.

Arthur swallows it happily, loving the sounds Merlin is making, loving the throbbing of Merlin's cock against his tongue, loving the way Merlin's hand tightens on his shoulder to a painful degree before finally relaxing. When Arthur pulls back, Merlin flops down on the bed with a grunt, his chest heaving and his cock still hard.

"Wow," he says, and Arthur grins.

He lies there for a moment, catching his breath, and Arthur gets up to sit next to him.

"Thanks for that," Merlin says, pushing himself up. "That was, um…"

"Yeah?"

"Really good."

Arthur chuckles, wondering exactly how long Merlin meant by 'a while' and feeling he really hadn't done that much.

"Can I…" Merlin trails off, glancing down at Arthur's briefs.

"If you like."

Merlin nods, and Arthur scoots back so he can lie down properly. Merlin crawls on top, kissing down Arthur's, chest and stomach until he reaches his target. He pulls Arthur's briefs off slowly, exposing Arthur's cock inch by inch until it springs out, hard and ready.

"Wow," he says again, and Arthur bites back another smile at the compliment.

He goes straight for it, no build up or teasing, and Arthur's eyes flutter closed as Merlin bobs enthusiastically along his cock. He hasn't been with anyone in a while either, and somehow he always forgets exactly how good it is to have a mouth around his cock. And Merlin is _really_ eager, and that 'wow' echoes in Arthur's ears, and he wants to buck up into it, to lose himself in it, to come down Merlin's throat. Or maybe he wants to paint those pretty lips with his come. Or that arse.

Arthur reaches down and, cupping Merlin's face, pulls him off. Merlin looks up with unfocused eyes and wet lips, and Arthur chokes off a moan at the sight.

"How is it?" Merlin asks, looking a little worried.

" _Very_ good," Arthur assures him. "I was just thinking, what you said about starting with blowjobs."

"Yeah?"

"What else would you be up for?"

"Oh." Merlin goes red again. "I…"

Arthur tugs Merlin up and kisses him, filthy and wet. "I'd really like to fuck you," he whispers.

"Oh," Merlin breaths. He nods quickly. "Okay."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. Please."

Arthur grins and pushes Merlin onto his back. Merlin pulls him in for a kiss and Arthur gives his cock a few strokes before moving his hand lower, spreading Merlin's legs and dragging a fingertip along his hole. Merlin shudders.

"Do you have lube?" Arthur asks.

"What?"

"Lube. Like… lube?"

"Oh." Merlin flushes deeper. "Yeah. Um. Yeah." He gets off the bed and walks over to his bureau, digging through the drawers. Arthur admires the view for a moment before Merlin turns and tosses a bottle of lube and a string of condoms on the bed.

Arthur checks the labels before popping open the lube and pouring some over his fingers. Merlin lies back down, and Arthur goes straight for his arse. He rubs his slick fingers between Merlin's balls and his hole, and Merlin just breathes through it, his breath ragged and shallow.

"This okay?" Arthur asks because he can't actually tell.

"Yeah." Merlin nods.

Arthur goes in for a kiss as he pushes one finger inside, and Merlin gasps against his lips.

"All right?" Arthur asks, and Merlin nods again. He slides all the way in and pumps his finger a few times—Merlin whimpers—and then he adds a second.

"Ah," Merlin grunts, his hips lifting off the bed.

"Still all right?" Arthur asks. Merlin feels impossibly tight around his fingers, and he can't want to get his cock in on the action.

Merlin nods and reaches down for Arthur's hand. Arthur expects him to pull the second finger out or to adjust the angle, but instead he guides a third finger in, breathing hard through the stretch.

"You like a lot of fingers?" Arthur asks, rocking his hand.

Merlin nods, his eyes closed and his hips shifting in time with Arthur's fingers.

When he starts panting again, all shallow and out of control, Arthur can't stand the tease any longer. He pulls his fingers out and rips open a condom, beyond ready to be inside of Merlin.

He readies himself quickly, adding more lube to the condom and to the outside of Merlin's arse, and then he lines himself up.

"Wait," Merlin said frantically, grabbing Arthur's wrist. "I…"

Arthur waits, watching Merlin battle with himself.

"We don't have to," he says, shifting back. "I just—"

"No, no. No, I… I want you to. I just…" Merlin closes his eyes, looking like he wants to melt into the bed. "I've never…"

The words slam into Arthur's chest. "Oh," he says.

"I'm…"

Arthur sits back on his haunches, replaying the day in his head. It had Merlin's first Pride. And he'd been so nervous ever since Arthur had made that move back in the living room. And he'd said 'wow'.

"Is this your first time with a guy?"

Merlin nods, his eyes still closed.

Arthur lets out a long breath, wishing he had known. He never would have asked to fuck Merlin if he'd known that just the blowjobs were a completely new experience.

"Okay," he says, not sure what else to say. "Thank you for telling me. I'm sorry for pushing for too much."

Merlin's eyes snap open. "No, it's not—it's not too much, I just." He swallows. "I just wanted you to know. I need you to know."

Arthur shakes his head. "Merlin, you don't want this with me."

Merlin sits up and kisses Arthur hard. "I do," he whispers, and Arthur's chest goes tight. "Please. I like you, and… I'm going to lose my nerve if you don't do it in the next, like, two minutes."

Arthur chuckles and guides Merlin gently away. "I appreciate that, but—"

"Arthur," Merlin says, his voice stern. "I _want_ you to. Please."

Arthur takes a deep breath and considers the prospect. It's been a long time since he's been someone's first.

Although, he supposes that line has already been crossed with Merlin. First blowjobs and all. For some reason he thinks back to the image he'd seen in Merlin's comic. He wonders how long Merlin has been wanting this.

"Are you sure?" he asks.

Merlin nods and lies back down. "I'm sure."

Arthur sighs and looks down at where his erection has flagged a little.

Merlin must have followed his gaze because a moment later Merlin's up on his knees, his mouth around Arthur's cock, sucking him eagerly.

"Jesus," Arthur sighs, not really believing that he's about to go through with this.

When he's fully hard again, Merlin sits back and then goes in for another kiss. He tastes like latex and lube, but Arthur barely registers it under the desperate edge to his kiss.

"Please," he whispers.

"All right," Arthur agrees.

Merlin lies down, spreading his legs like he's done it a million times. Arthur takes a deep breath and lines himself back up. He pushes in slowly at first, and then, seeing Merlin's tense face, goes the rest of the way all at once to get it over with.

"Fuck," Merlin groans, and it doesn't sound like he's enjoying it.

Arthur stills, giving Merlin a chance to get used to it.

"Christ, you're huge."

Arthur can't help but chuckle. He knows he's perfectly average, maybe a little on the thicker side rather than the longer side, but he appreciates the notion. He knows it can be pretty overwhelming to have something as big as a cock—regardless of its size—shoved inside of you for the first time.

"Okay," Merlin sighs, and Arthur can feel him relaxing a little. "Just… slow, I guess."

Arthur leans down for a kiss as he shifts, rocking in and out with shallow, slow thrusts until Merlin looks a little less tense and a little more like he actually likes it.

"Good?" Arthur asks.

Merlin makes a high-pitched noise of assent, and Arthur starts fucking him more quickly, more earnestly. Merlin's mouth hangs open as he does, and Arthur brushes a thumb across his lower lip.

Merlin smiles and opens his eyes.

"Good?" Arthur asks again.

Merlin nods and lifts his legs, digging his heels into Arthur's arse. Arthur moans at the change in angle and thrusts a little rougher. Merlin groans again, but this time it sounds like he's enjoying it, and Arthur closes his own eyes.

He can still mostly remember his first time. The guy is a bit of a blur, the moments leading up to it are gone, and whatever happened afterwards is a mystery, but he remembers this. This feeling of being stretched beyond what should be possible, the feeling of someone on top of him, the feeling of someone _inside_ him.

He remembers the drag and the pull and the push, each movement sparking through him as his overstimulated nerves clenched around that cock, as the cock knocked—probably by accident—against his prostate, as everything narrowed down to that slide, that thrust, that fuck.

Merlin looks like he's there, past the initial pain and well into the state of being overwhelmed by the sensations.

He bites his lip, shifting his hips, and Arthur sits up, pulling Merlin's hips with him, and Merlin whimpers. He knows this is a good angle, and if it were any other night he would grab a pillow to slot under Merlin's hips, but he doesn't want be separated from Merlin, so he just holds him up, holds him against him, holds him just—

"Ah!" Merlin cries out, his body shaking in Arthur's grip, and Arthur grins and thrusts again.

"Fuck—" Merlin gasps, his face twisted in pleasure.

Arthur thrusts one last time, making Merlin tremble, making him moan, and then drops Merlin's hips back onto the bed, satisfied. He leans down as he continues fucking into Merlin, capturing Merlin's lips in a kiss.

Merlin is panting against him, breathless, and his cock is leaking impressively between them.

"Arthur," he whispers. "I'm completely falling apart here."

Arthur chuckles and nips at Merlin's lips.

"Good," he says. Bracing himself on one hand, Arthur reaches between them to pull on Merlin's cock.

Merlin comes almost immediately, gasping and arching off the bed as he paints his chest. Arthur fucks him through it, strokes him through it, until he grabs Arthur's wrist to get him to stop.

Arthur sits up and pulls out, stripping off the condom and jerking himself roughly. It's not Merlin's arse, but it'll do, and he comes over Merlin's cock and balls with a low groan. Merlin sighs, lifting his hips off the bed like he wants all of it all over himself.

Panting as he comes down, Arthur slumps a little and gives his cock a few last long strokes. He can't believe he just did that.

Merlin looks thoroughly blissed out. He's covered in come, but he's smiling dopily, eying Arthur appreciatively. He looks lovely.

"Well?" Arthur asks, still catching his breath. "What's the verdict?"

"Hm. Six."

"Six?"

"Out of ten."

Arthur cracks up and collapses on the bed next to Merlin, too spent to hold himself up any longer. He presses his face to Merlin's shoulder and laughs until he runs out of energy for that too.

"Maybe like a six and a half," Merlin says.

Arthur snorts and forces himself up for a kiss. It's slow, warm, and Arthur hopes it won't be the last.

"So, um… can I get your number before I leave, or…"

"You'd fucking better," Merlin says.

Arthur grins and nips at Merlin's arm before sitting up. "You look like you could use a shower, mate."

Merlin props himself up on his elbows and looks down at the mess they made.

"A bit, yeah. Care to join me?"

Arthur hadn't actually expected an invitation. "Really?"

Merlin shrugs. "Yeah. Why not? You're sleeping here, right?"

Arthur smiles. "Apparently."

"I mean…" Merlin sits up. "You don't have to. It's just an offer."

"I'd like to. If you don't mind."

Merlin grins. "I don't mind."

Arthur leans in for a quick kiss. "Good. Shower, then?"

Merlin nods and hurries off. Arthur hears the water turn on and gets up. He steps on his jeans on the way and leans down to check his mobile.

**HAVE A GOOD FUCK, YOU'RE WELCOME**

It's a text from Gwaine. Arthur should have known Gwaine would say something lewd about his date with Merlin.

Not that he's wrong.

Making a mental note to thank Gwaine on Monday morning, Arthur joins Merlin in the shower.

"Happy Pride," he says, crowding Merlin under the stream.

Merlin grins and pulls Arthur in for a long kiss. "Happy Pride."

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY PRIDE!!!


End file.
